Le Grand Tour
by Mo Duinne
Summary: Un viaje... ¿Cuantos de nosotros no hemos soñado con dejar todos nuestros problemas atras, y simplemente irnos? ¿Volar lejos donde el dolor ya no nos alcance? A Harry esa oportunidad se le presenta de la mano de quien menos lo esperaba... Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Le Grand Tour

_Una historia de lo que puede ser y será..._

_Una historia de dolores superados... y de un dolor por superar..._

_Una ida y una vuelta..._

_Un amor que nace..._

_...Y uno que termina_.

Capitulo 1 _En un Batir de las Alas de una Mariposa_

Cuando Harry dejó atrás las altas y pesadas puertas de acero pulido y bellamente labrado, de la sala más grande del departamento del Winzengamot, una suave sonrisa, la primera verdadera en los casi tres meses desde la batalla final, iluminaba su rostro cansado y ojeroso. Llevaba un peso menos dentro de su corazón; su alma se sentía mucho más ligera, y el nudo que cerraba sempiternamente su garganta, estaba lo suficientemente flojo como para respirar sin que pareciera que cada exhalación era un suspiro arrancado a la fuerza.

Sabía que había hecho o correcto, por una vez. Y eso le bastaba para sentirse un poco menos mal consigo mismo...

Iba solo, lo que ya no era extraño. No desde que la culpa y el dolor le impedían mirar de frente a Ron y su familia. Ni desde que Hermione había salido de viaje con sus padres, sin especificar una fecha de regreso...

--Harry Potter— la vocecita característica de un elfo domestico, algo cascada, ya que se trataba de un elfo muy anciano, lo detuvo en medio del umbroso pasillo—Harry Potter, señor...—la pequeña criatura hizo una pronunciada caravana, y, con su puntiaguda nariz casi rozando el piso, inspiró profundo antes de proseguir con su exhorto:

--Harry Potter, mi ama solicita que la honre con vuestra presencia en el Salón Púrpura, señor— la diminuta criatura hablaba hacia el suelo, mirándolo indirectamente por entre sus párpados entrecerrados, guardando una distancia prudente, y sin embargo haciéndole notar que deseaba que lo acompañara y que no se movería hasta que Harry hiciera tal cosa.

Observándolo fijamente, Harry se preguntó qué es lo que querrían ahora. Por supuesto, sabía quien era el ama del elfo; lo había visto seguirla como una pequeña sombra silenciosa, en cada una del las etapas de ese angustiante proceso, que había culminado justo ese día. Había visto esa carita arrugada y algo cianótica, sufrir lo indecible cada vez que agredían o insultaban a la mujer que por años había sido su dueña. Una lealtad sólida y algo en la mirada de sus enormes ojos ambarinos, que rayaba en el amor, lo habían convencido que, al menos para este elfo, su vida con los Malfoy, no había sido el infierno que fue para Dobby.

-- ¿Qué es lo que Narcissa Malfoy desea de mí?— Ladeó su cabeza y adoptó el tono cortés, pero firme, que Kreacher le había enseñado, debía utilizarse con los de su raza. Un tema de protocolo, que aún no dominaba del todo, pero en el que debió instruirse sobre la marcha, habida cuenta de todos los saludos oficiales a los que fue arrastrado en los días posteriores a la Batalla de Hogwarts.

-- Pen no lo sabe, señor. Pen sólo debe escoltar al señorito.— El elfo no perdió un ápice de su aplomo: la legendaria flema de los Malfoy, traspasada incluso a las criaturas que les servían.

-- Bien...— pareció pensárselo por unos segundos.-- Bien. Guíame con tu Señora—dijo al fin, tomando una decisión.

El elfo asintió levemente y, girándose enseguida, emprendió su marcha por el mismo pasillo por el que Harry avanzaba hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Tras unos segundos de caminata apresurada, Pen dio vuelta por un pasillo en el que no se había fijado con anterioridad, que estaba escondido tras unos tapices y se detuvo frente a la primera puerta situada a su izquierda.

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, la puerta emitió un leve resplandor dorado, que partía desde el lugar en que la manecita arrugada del elfo se había posado, justo en medio de los inmensos portalones, y que se extendía hasta abarcarla completamente.

Segundos después, ambas hojas se abrían sin emitir ruido y Pen daba un par de pasitos hacia el interior anunciando con perfecta entonación y dicción, sin asomo del servilismo que destacaba en la mayoría de los de su especie:

-- Ama Narcissa, el señorito Harry Potter.—

-- Gracias Pen. Puedes retirarte.—La cuidada modulación de Narcissa Malfoy, estaba exenta de la frialdad que le era habitual.

Dos pasos al costado y un suave "pop", y todo el rastro del elfo había desaparecido.

El muchacho abarcó con una rápida mirada todo el salón, que, efectivamente, estaba decorado en diferentes tonalidades de púrpura, con delicados toques de marfil y malva, antes de posar sus ojos en la delicada figura sentada en una silla de respaldo alto, frente a la chimenea, en donde los leños crepitaban con fuerza.

-- Señora Malfoy.— Fue todo su saludo. Y un suave asentimiento, seguido de una leve sonrisa de la mujer frente suyo, que con un gesto le invitó a sentarse frente a ella, fue todo el recibimiento que se le otorgó.

Harry no se sintió violento ni ultrajado con esta situación, porque ya conocía, más o menos, los modales y la sutil educación de esa gente adinerada, y sobre todo de los Malfoy, debido, principalmente, a que en esos meses se habían reunido en varias ocasiones a preparar la defensa de su caso, ante el Alto Consejo de Magos, que en tiempo record, había despachado los cientos de casos de Mortífagos, implicados en el Alzamiento.

El caso de los Malfoy, era el que se había seguido con más atención por toda la comunidad mágica, tanto inglesa como de los otros países de Europa. Y la férrea defensa de El Salvador, el Héroe de todos, a aquella familia, propició que la opinión pública se pronunciara con fuerza, tanto a favor como en contra. Pero Harry se había alzado con su valor y determinación característicos, y sabiendo del poder de la publicidad y el periodismo, hizo uso de aquellos elementos, pronunciándose en cada ocasión, con convicción y seriedad, acudiendo incluso a estamentos Internacionales, para defender el caso de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy, nacida Black, heredera por nombre y por enlace de dos de los más rancios linajes mágicos de Europa, sabía más que nadie de nobleza, y ningún prejuicio inculcado de la cuna, ni impuesto por el matrimonio, le iba a impedir darse cuenta de el hermoso y noble corazón anidado en ese cuerpo enclenque y desgarbado.

Observó cuidadosamente al chico sentado frente suyo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el circo que se había montado en su entorno, acabara de una vez por todas. Y que ese muchacho, que había salvado la vida de su pequeño, tuviera al fin un respiro.

El tenue resplandor de las llamas otorgaba a su rostro, que aún conservaba rasgos claramente infantiles, sombras que acentuaban los ángulos de sus facciones. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso, y, si un par de años antes había ganado en altura, ahora, sus hombros encorvados y su disminuida figura, lo hacían parecer más pequeño de lo que realmente era. Además, los leves indicios de anorexia que padecía desde pequeño, se habían agudizado, tanto así que debían obligarle a ingerir algo de alimento día tras día. O al menos eso le había indicado su hermana, Andrómeda. Informada, a su vez por Molly Weasley.

-- Harry, no me diste ni siquiera la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hijo. Y por _mi familia_. Desapareciste como un fantasma, jovencito. Eso no está bien.— Fue su única y suave reconvención. Aunque sabía de antemano que el chico haría eso, por eso mismo había pedido la ayuda de su hermana, para que mantuviera su vista fija en el muchacho, y le avisara antes de que pudiese escapar.

-- Lo siento señora Malfoy. Pensé que querría estar con su marido, hasta que lo viniesen a buscar.—Los ojos verdes del muchacho conectaron brevemente con los azul zafiro de ella, y se desviaron con prontitud, como si no soportasen el leve reproche que se leía en ellos. – Yo... yo lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Me siento algo incómodo... quiero decir, no me gustan estas situaciones y pensé que querría tiempo a solas con...—tragó con fuerza—Con Draco y Lu... y el señor Malfoy...—las últimas palabras se deshicieron en murmullos ininteligibles, y Narcissa recordó que, por mucho que el chico hubiese vencido al Señor Tenebroso, y fuese el gran héroe, no era más que un adolescente, tan perdido y desorientado como cualquier otro.

-- Está bien, Harry. Lo entiendo. No necesito que me expliques nada. Yo, la verdad, necesitaba hablarte de otra cosa.— Esperó hasta que éste la mirara, y prosiguió, esta vez la emoción filtrándose en sus palabras:--Sabes bien que tienes la gratitud de mi familia para todo lo que te reste de vida. Y la de tus descendientes. Y yo sé, que eran este tipo de situaciones, las que querías evitar al escabullirte como un ladronzuelo.— Añadió con una cálida sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.-- Pero no puedes esperar que haga como que no ha pasado nada. Los Malfoys no olvidamos, Harry. Ni para bien. Ni para mal. Y, aunque mi marido rompa su ropa a mordiscos, te debemos más que nuestra honra y nuestra libertad. Te debemos algo más preciado que esas cosas. Te debemos la vida de Draco y...—

-- Esa deuda está saldada, señora. Desde el momento en que usted salvó mi vida aquella noche.— Harry la interrumpió, sin poder evitarlo. Narcissa era una de las únicas personas que no lo agobiaban con esas exageradas muestras de agradecimiento. Para su propio asombro, su educada sobriedad lo hacía sentirse infinitamente más cómodo que esos ampulosos y llorosos signos de afecto. Y no quería perder eso.

-- Entiendo. Pero necesito que esto te quede claro. Y, además, debes entenderme tú a mí también: no es justo que después de lo que has hecho, le niegues a las personas expresar su gratitud para contigo. Parece una muestra de soberbia y altanería que yo se bien que no cuentan entre tus defectos.— Un sonrojo furioso se plantó en las mejillas y orejas del jovencito, y la señora Malfoy supo que había ganado una invaluable ventaja en ese juego.— Pero mi gratitud, no es el motivo principal por el que te hice venir aquí. Es una propuesta...—

-- ¿Propuesta?—Interrumpió Harry, sin pensarlo, Narcissa sólo lo miró seriamente. Muy seriamente.—Lo siento, siga usted.

-- Si, una propuesta. Verás, sé, por mi hermana Andrómeda—se acomodó la túnica de seda color turquesa suave, ignorando la ceja alzada del muchacho—, que aún no decides qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Y, he escuchado que la directora McGonagall pretende reabrir las puertas de Hogwarts, este primero de Septiembre, y que la mayoría de los compañeros de tu generación reanudarán su educación para conseguir sus EXTASIS y graduarse como alumnos regulares.

Harry lo sabía. Ron, Luna y Ginny, no hacían más que hablar de aquello, contando las horas para que sucediera. Y los entendía. Después de aquel horroroso año, lo único que necesitaban era algo de normalidad. Y, el hecho de regresar a clases, presentar sus exámenes y rellenar pergaminos y pergaminos de tarea, era lo que más necesitaban. Un remedio perfecto, para contrarrestar sus traumas post guerra.

--Yo no creo que eso sea lo que tú necesites—la suave voz de Narcissa Malfoy, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y le dio forma a sus propios pensamientos. Él tampoco lo creía. Desde que todo había ocurrido, no había sido capaz de poner un pie en el castillo. No podía imaginarse como sería, estar encerrado entre sus paredes por meses, viendo en cada piedra, los rostros de aquellos que habían desaparecido... No, no podría hacerlo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero una mano firme lo detuvo, posándose sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole seguridad y calor, si pudiese decirse eso de Narcissa Malfoy.

-- En un mes partiré de viaje, Harry. Con Draco y Pen. Haremos el Gran Viaje. Y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.--

-- ¿El... el Gran Viaje?—preguntó aturdido, aún perdido en la parte de acompañarlos.

-- Oh... por supuesto. Debes perdonarme. A veces olvido tu origen muggle, y que no conoces todas nuestras tradiciones y costumbres.—Había tomado asiento junto a él y le sonreía con dulzura.-- El Gran Viaje o Gran Tour es una usanza que data desde hace más de setecientos años, cuando nuestros jóvenes graduados partían en un viaje que duraba mas o menos un año, en el que recorrían cada ciudad con Historia Mágica digna de contemplar. Es un cierre que completa la educación de los magos y un último respiro antes de tomar las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un mago adulto...--

--Lo sé—al notar la mirada incrédula de Narcissa, se apresuró en aclarar— Quiero decir, lo leí en una reseña de Elphias Doge, el mejor amigo del profesor Dumbledore... Él... él decía que Dumbledore no había podido hacer ese viaje por sus problemas, y eso... Pero no pensé que aún se hiciera. Digo, en casa de los Weasley, nunca se ha hablado de tal cosa, y Ron, nunca lo mencionó... Ni siquiera Hermione, que sabe más que nadie de cualquier cosa...--

-- Verás, en la actualidad ese viaje lo prepara sólo una agencia en toda Europa. Y los cupos son limitados...—lo miró fijamente antes de proseguir. De ninguna forma quería ofenderlo u ofender a los que él consideraba su familia—Y, me temo que los precios son... prohibitivos.--

-- Claro... demasiado dinero, para unas ratas pobretonas, ¿no es así?—la mirada se endureció en un segundo, y la mujer temió haber perdido todo lo avanzado hasta el momento.

-- No es eso lo que quise decir, y lo sabes—debía mantenerse firme y no ceder terreno. En aquellos días, previos al juicio, había notado el explosivo carácter del muchachito, que se mostraba dócil, hasta que sentía amenazada su libertad de acción... O agredían, o insultaban a su familia putativa o la memoria de los que cayeron. De hecho, fue una gran experiencia, ver como no le temblaba la mano al amenazar con su varita a su marido, el imponente Lucius Malfoy, que, aún desarmado y reo, inspiraba temor a la mayoría de las personas.

-- Lo siento, señora.—Su mirada se había quedado fija en las llamas de la chimenea, y las sombras en su rostro lo hicieron parecer un anciano atrapado en un cuerpo de un jovencito. Siguió hablando, sin esperar respuesta.—Muchas gracias por la propuesta y todo eso, pero no puedo aceptar. Las razones son miles, pero le puedo dar sólo una, que echa todo su plan por tierra: Draco Malfoy y yo somos tan compatibles como nitroglicerina y el sulfuro.—Al notar la mirada confundida de Narcissa, se apresuró a aclarar—Sólo piense en los dos ingredientes más incompatibles en una poción, los que sin duda reventarían un caldero. Bueno, esos somos Malfoy y yo...--

-- No creo que sea bueno que sigáis cultivando esa tonta rivalidad. Ya hablé seriamente con Draco de este asunto, y está plenamente de acuerdo en que nos acompañes.—Lo que no era exactamente cierto, pero Draco Malfoy, no se caracterizaba precisamente por desobedecer una orden directa de sus padres.

-- Señora Narcissa, no crea que no valoro debidamente este ofrecimiento. Pero es imposible que yo lo acepte. Hay muchas cosas que requieren mi presencia en este lugar— _como una novia demandante y vulnerable_— y no puedo simplemente irme. Pero muchísimas gracias de todos modos— se levantó, y en un gesto espontáneo, tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con delicadeza.

-- Harry, promete al menos que lo vas a pensar.—dijo reteniendo su mano-- Tus gastos estarán plenamente cubiertos, esa no es una preocupación para ti... Me gustaría mucho que tomaras esta oportunidad. Ten en cuenta que te sacará del epicentro de esta tormenta, y te permitirá curarte de... De todo lo que ha pasado...—Harry sabía que no se refería a heridas físicas, sino a las que perforaban su alma.

-- Aprecio mucho su preocupación, pero...— fue interrumpido por unos pasos apresurados y el brusco abrir de una puerta semi-oculta, en la que no se había fijado antes. La cabellera lisa y platinada de Draco Malfoy pasó frente a él y se arrodilló frente a su madre, hablando en susurros bajos y urgentes.

-- Iré de inmediato, Draco. Ahora, saluda a Harry como es debido.

Draco se irguió cuan alto era, haciendo resaltar su apostura y gracia natural. Lo que no alcanzaba a esconder lo delgado que estaba.

-- Potter.—Los ojos grises y apagados le devolvieron la mirada con su usual aspecto irritado y hastiado.

-- Malfoy.—Harry inclinó la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente. Los sucesos de Mayo, hacían imposible que su relación se siguiera desarrollando en los niveles de antagonismo y mala leche a los que habían llegado. Pero su pacto de no agresión no pasaba de aquellos saludos secos y tirantes.

Narcissa suspiró y se levantó en un movimiento fluido que hizo ondear su elegante túnica. –Espero que esta conversación no acabe acá, Harry. Ten en cuenta que Andrómeda y el matrimonio Weasley están de mi parte. Piénsalo, por favor.

-- Claro señora. Lo haré.—La promesa no fue tan difícil como cabría esperar. Cosas del subconsciente.

-- Madre... Papá nos espera.—La imperativa voz de Draco, los sobresaltó a ambos. Con un último apretón a su mano, Narcissa se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta lateral, pero, antes de que desapareciera por ella, se escuchó la voz de Harry:

-- Señora Malfoy...—se observaron en silencio unos instantes—Me alegro mucho que las cosas entre la señora Tonks y usted se hayan arreglado.

"_Estoy feliz que haya recuperado a su familia" _Narcissa leyó perfectamente lo que había detrás de esas palabras, y una serena sonrisa adornó su pálidos labios. No se dijo nada más. No era necesario.

Draco, espectador silencioso de ese intercambio entre Potter y su madre, ocultó muy bien su curiosidad. Sólo observó a Harry por unos segundos más y, antes de girarse y seguir a su madre, musitó, tan quedo como el batir de las alas de una mariposa, la palabra que más había escuchado Harry en esos meses, pero que en los labios de su ex-rival, sonó más dulce que nunca:

--_Gracias_.


	2. Cada cosa a su tiempo, y cada hoja cae

Le Grand TourNos encontraremos en un lugar más allá del tiempo y del dolor, veloz águila de alas majestuosas.

_Y, para cuando nuestros desechos mortales yazgan convertidos en ceniza intemporal,_

_el fuego que anima nuestros espíritus inmortales_

_se aunará en una gigantesca llama que arderá eterna,_

_y que morará por los siglos de los siglos,_

_en el último refugio de los Dioses._

Capitulo 2

_**Cada cosa a su tiempo, y cada hoja cae en su momento...**_

La habitación en la que se encontraban era húmeda y estrecha. Estremecedoramente fría. Los muros de piedra rezumaban gotas de agua ponzoñosa por entre sus junturas y alimañas inmundas rehuían la incierta luz de las precarias llamas de las teas sostenidas por los aurores. A Draco, a pesar de vestir una costosa túnica de cuero, forrada en suave piel de marta, le parecía como sI mil agujas de helado acero perforaran su piel y sus huesos, por no decir su alma.

No sabía qué le lastimaba más: si el desgarrador dolor de su madre, que sin embargo era silencioso y contenido, o la figura encorvada y derrotada de su padre, el antes poderoso, y a sus ojos invencible; Lucius Malfoy.

Mantenía su mirada fija al frente, sus ojos grises nublados e idos, pero secos. Los bordes enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y el llanto que nacía de sus oscuras pesadillas, la única nota de color en su rostro desmejorado. Ya había pasado el tiempo de las lágrimas y los lamentos inútiles. Su tío Adalbert se lo había dicho. De forma brutal y sádica, había puesto ante sus ojos la verdad de su actual situación. El total descrédito y la ignominia en la que el nombre de los Malfoy había caído, por culpa de la locura y la cobardía de su padre. Ante tal versión de lo sucedido, Draco se rebeló furioso... enceguecido, negándose a reconocer una verdad tan cruel. Gritó y maldijo a quienquiera que se le pusiera por delante, fuese mago, bruja o elfo, pero encerrado en la claustrofóbica habitación de cortinajes carmesíes de la casa solariega de Adalbert Fenton, tío abuelo suyo, poco o nada podía hacer.

Distraído, mientras se ultimaban los detalles y vacíos burocráticos para el traslado de Lucius Malfoy, mortífago reconocido y otrora mano derecha de Voldemort, a la Isla Desolación, hija pequeña de la feroz Córcega, en donde se había habilitado la prisión para los criminales de Guerra, su mente vagó despacio, sumergida en el mar caótico y vertiginoso en el que se convirtió su existencia desde el momento en que Harry Potter había vencido, en aquella horrenda noche de Mayo...

_Las rápidas gestiones de su madre para que no lo detuviesen con los demás Mortífagos. Aquel inocuo hechizo lanzado sobre su piel por su padre, que simulaba viruela de dragón, segundos antes de que los aurores lo detuviesen. Los susurros apresurados de su madre que lo instaban a mantener la boca cerrada. La mueca de asco y terror del sanador que designaron para examinar su caso. El destello veloz que alcanzó a vislumbrar por entre sus párpados hinchados, y que después se enteró fue el pago por el silencio del sanador...._

Observó a su madre, firme y erguida junto a la figura encadenada de Lucius: una reina rumbo a su ejecución. Sus manos desnudas que se aferraban al brazo de su padre, única señal de su desesperación. Una tenue línea, apenas más clara que el resto del inmaculado marfil de su piel, destacando en su dedo índice izquierdo...

¿Cuántas veces, siendo niño admiró la perfección de ese sublime trabajo de orfebrería? Diseñado especialmente para el compromiso de la tatarabuela Livia, el anillo era una doble banda de platino delicadamente entretejida, que culminaba en tres vértices, cada uno coronado por un diamante: honor, orgullo, y al centro, pureza. Ninguna otra posesión material de Narcissa Malfoy era tan valiosa. Y tan amada. Lucius desafió al poder del patriarca Malfoy para poder entregar aquella reliquia a su prometida. Decía la leyenda que en aquella sortija se encontraba el más poderoso encantamiento protector jamás creado. Y Lucius lo quería para ella. Porque ella, su familia, era lo más importante para él. Ni siquiera el temor reverencial que le tenía a Lord Voldemort logró que le arrebatara el anillo... Pero lo habían sacrificado sin dudar para salvarlo a él...

Entumecido se dejó resbalar por la húmeda pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho. Al diablo con la dignidad. A su padre lo estaban enviando al exilio. Desterrándolo para siempre de Inglaterra y las Islas del Reino, condenado a diez años de prisión y a no volver a utilizar magia de por vida. Quería gritar. Quería llorar y romper algo. Querría que sus pataletas, como antaño, le otorgaran sus deseos.

"_No es tan malo. Podría haber sido Azkaban. O el beso". _La voz de Andrómeda Tonks, esa tía salida de la nada, resonaba burlona entre las paredes de su cráneo. "_Sólo Harry podría haberlo conseguido". _Esa era la voz de su madre, trémula y agradecida, y dolía más.

Harry. Harry. Harry. El puto y jodido Niño que Venció, entrometiéndose en su vida una vez más. ¿A qué deidad, por todos los cielos, había ofendido en su vida anterior, para tener que soportar semejante karma? El mil veces maldito Potter arruinando su existencia. Otra vez. ¿Y es que ahora ni odiarlo podía?

Cerró los ojos e intentó recurrir a ese odio enfermo para disfrazar el sufrimiento desesperado de su corazón. Pero ya no estaba ahí. Había rabia, sí, y mucha. Había enojo, frustración y algo de ego maltratado, pero ese odio oscuro y profundo, que había marcado sus años escolares, ... ya no estaba. Y maldijo su nombre por enésima vez ese día.

Porque, a pesar de que quisiese negárselo, el tipo había salvado a su madre. ¡Y por los mil diablos! También a su padre. Y a él mismo. Dos jodidas veces. ¿Cómo entonces podría odiarlo con tranquilidad?

El rumor del oleaje embravecido adormeció a su exhausta mente, que vagó largos minutos en un punto inexacto entre el sueño y la realidad... ¿Por qué demoraban tanto esos estúpidos aurores?

Como una irresistible marea, sus recuerdos también lo arrastraban más allá, donde no tenía ningún poder, y donde las emociones afluían con vergonzosa facilidad...

_Su traslado a San Mungo que nunca llegó a su fin y que terminó con él cautivo en una aislada y lóbrega casona, en medio de inhóspitas tierras... Su interminable y desconsolada estancia en la mansión Fenton. La angustia de no saber del destino de sus progenitores. El alivio desesperado que le dió la primera carta de su madre, que le comunicaba que Lucius estaba bajo custodia de los aurores en los calabozos del Ministerio de Magia, mientras se revisaban los casos y se fijaban las audiencias. Que a ella le habían otorgado el beneficio de la libertad vigilada y que su aval era, nada más y nada menos que el jodido Harry Potter... _

_Los sollozos que lo sacudían cuando aferraba entre sus manos la carta de su madre, maldiciendo el nombre de Harry por encontrarse ahí donde él debiera estar, y dando las gracias a todas las deidades existentes por la deuda que éste había contraído para con su familia..._

Luego de esa carta el silencio fue total. Ni un pergamino más llegó a sus manos. Temió lo peor.

Sus pesadillas entonces las poblaron los dementores oscuros y espeluznantes, los gritos desgarradores de su madre y la mirada vacía en los plateados ojos de su padre. Tras dos semanas de absoluto silencio, le pidió a su tío que lo dejara ir a Londres. Por supuesto, éste se negó. Y se desató la tormenta. Destruyó la habitación escarlata. Tiró las fuentes de comida que los elfos le llevaban. Hizo estallar los cristales de las ventanas. Gritó e insultó a su benefactor, acusándolo de desertor y traidor.

Adalbert Fenton no era un hombre paciente. Ni comprensivo. Ni amable. Era más bien cruel en su descarnada sinceridad, y una vez colmada su tolerancia, subió por las escaleras como una tromba, toda una proeza si se tienen en cuenta sus casi ciento un años, cogió al muchacho por los hombros, lo empujó sobre la cama, y con un ágil movimiento de su varita, dejó caer un chorro de agua congelada sobre su cabeza, mientras gritaba aún más fuerte que él. Poco más podía recordar de ese momento. Su mente se había transformado en un conjunto de galimatías entre las que sólo unas cuantas palabras tenían sentido:

_Dementores. Madre. Azkaban. Muerte. Padre... _

_Culpables, culpables, culpables..._

Cuando despertó, eran, según el enorme reloj tallado con la forma de una magnífica águila que se encontraba en el costado derecho de la habitación, las tres de la tarde de un día domingo. La última vez que tuvo conciencia era jueves, así que dedujo que estuvo inconsciente, o le dejaron inconsciente por tres días completos. Se incorporó de golpe, provocando un súbito mareo que cerró su garganta. Le dolía la mandíbula, y tenía las manos llenas de diminutos cortes, provocados seguramente por las esquirlas que volaron cuando hizo explotar los ventanales. Al dar un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todo lucía intacto, y algo más limpio, que cuando llegó a ese lugar.

En ese instante apareció uno de los silenciosos elfos de su tío, portando una bandeja con algo que semejaba un emparedado y un vaso con lo que supuso era jugo de calabaza. Al depositar la ligera merienda en la mesilla de noche, el elfo le hizo entrega de un rollo de pergamino que Draco se apresuró a arrebatarle de las manos y, después de lanzarle una afilada mirada a la criatura, que se apresuró en desaparecer, comenzó a leer con la avidez de una persona extraviada en el desierto a la que le ofrecen agua fresca...

Sus ojos recorrieron la estilizada caligrafía de su madre sin entender nada que lo que ahí decía. ¿Harry Potter ofreciéndose a declarar en público a favor de él y de su madre? ¿Intercediendo para reducir la pena de Lucius? ¿Presentándose en los interrogatorios y preparando la defensa en conjunto?

¿Qué, en nombre de Grindewald, era lo que ese estúpido pretendía? ¿Arrebatarle a su madre, luciendo su condición de Gran Salvador, tal como un pavo real muestra sus plumas? ¿Hacerlo parecer más patético de lo que ya era para que sus padres se olvidaran de él y lo adoptaran en su lugar?

Una llama de pura y letal indignación se apoderó de él. Le importaba un rábano su tío y las ordenes de su madre de permanecer ahí quietecito. Tenía ganas de destrozar algo, en lo posible que ese algo tuviera horribles cabellos negros y que usara unas ridículas gafas. Iría a Londres, orden de captura o no, a cantarle las claras a ese heroecillo de pacotilla.

Se levantó de un salto, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza y en sus brazos. En el momento en que se preparaba para darse un baño, su tío lo convocó en la biblioteca de la mansión. De inmediato.

Al amanecer del siguiente día abordaba, con el corazón convertido en un nudo de pura angustia, el carruaje tirado por esos feos bichos, los tresthals, que lo llevaría directo al piso de su madre en Londres.

Lo que ahí se iba a encontrar, jamás se lo esperó...

--¿Draco?—La blanca mano de su madre estaba posada en su antebrazo, tan helada que traspasaba las capas de ropa que llevaba. Sus azules ojos brillaban de extraña forma por las lágrimas contenidas.—Están listos, cariño. Ve y...—su voz se quebró y un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios cerúleos.—Sólo ve con tu padre, hijo.—

--¿Madre?—Al ver que los aurores aferraban a su padre, se levantó furioso.-- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué se están llevando a papá? ¿Acaso no lo acompañaríamos hasta el final? ¡Ésta no es la maldita isla! ¡Exijo una...!--

-- ¡Draco!—La voz fuerte e imperiosa de su padre lo obligó a detener abruptamente su diatriba.—Basta hijo. Por Salazar no des un espectáculo. No ahora.—Lucius Malfoy llevaba en sus pálidas mejillas, el rastro de unas lágrimas que no alcanzaban a derrumbar su imponente figura. Y, el ver el rostro siempre pétreo de su padre descompuesto en esa horrible máscara de dolor, fue lo único que Draco necesitó para que se derrumbara el frágil control que se había autoimpuesto.

-- Padre. No. Por favor no.—Un espasmo y un gemido atascado en su garganta. Tres pasos y se aferraba a los hombros de su padre como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Como cuando tenía cinco años y lo atacó esa horrible criatura, en el bosque que circundaba la casa de verano en Alemania, que lo dejó perdido una noche entera en medio de aquella espesura. Cuando lo encontraron, a la mañana siguiente, su padre, despeinado y sucio, lo alzó y lo aferró contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que lastimaba, y le susurró dulces palabras de consuelo, y le prometió nunca más dejarlo solo...

Había atesorado ese recuerdo celosamente, porque Lucius Malfoy era parco en sus demostraciones de afecto, y pocas veces había sentido tanto amor emanando de él. Pero quería ser consolado y alzado de nuevo. Quería a su padre de vuelta, orgulloso e inalcanzable. Quería sentir de nuevo esa admiración reverente que lo dominaba cuando era un niño...

Sólo que ya no era un niño. Sólo que ya no podía ser alzado y consolado. Sólo que esta vez, era su padre el perdido, y él no podía hacer nada...

--Perdóname.—Ambos, padre e hijo, susurrando aquella palabra al mismo tiempo, deseando demostrar todo lo que sus corazones sentían, pero que siglos contención emocional corriendo por sus venas les impedían demostrar abiertamente.

Un delgado brazo en torno a su cintura, y la dorada cabellera de su madre que se apoyaba en el ancho pecho de Lucius. Él le alzó la barbilla y un delicado beso fue depositado en sus labios. Un te amo no pronunciado su último adiós, y dos pares de brazos fornidos arrancando al patriarca de la familia Malfoy de aquellos que lo amaban.

-- Cuida a tu madre Draco. Y aprovecha la oportunidad que la vida te está dando—Lucius hablaba por sobre su hombro mientras la pesada puerta se abría con un chirriante sonido y el viento helado los azotaba con fuerza.

Draco ni siquiera alzó la vista, ocupado en mantener en pie a su madre, y en ocultar sus propias lágrimas.

-- Alza tu cabeza muchacho. No dejes que nadie te aplaste.—Ya casi estaba afuera—Eres el último Malfoy. Tu hora ha llegado. Toma el lugar que te corresponde, hijo.

Un golpe seco y la puerta estaba cerrada de nuevo. Afuera la última lágrima de Lucius Malfoy fue llevada por el vendaval, así como las últimas palabras para su hijo:

--Te amo, pequeño.


End file.
